


Everything in between

by Valerace



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inktale, Aromantic, Asexual Relationship, Inktale Sans, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerace/pseuds/Valerace
Summary: Since Ink sans' canon is ace i thought that id write some short stories about the two living life as a platonic couple.Ink snickers "One drink in and your already drunk as a skunk."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so i wanted to make this clear before i started the story that yes the two are in a relashionship. Whether the two are friends are slightly more than that or not is up to you. Ink is asexual and aromantic. However just because someone is not interesed in the romantic/sexual means of a relashionship doesnt mean that they dont enjoy holding hands, cuddling, or spending their life with another person romantic feelings or not. This story is to help me figure out my own feelings, but you are welcome to read as well.

Ink snickers as you stare at him long and hard. Currently the two of you are shopping, well you are but sans had wanted to tag along for the ride. Never did you think it would turn into this. The skeleton pushes one of the rubber ducks and it lets out a squeky sound. Then he pushes on all of them and thousands of pained grunts come from the toys as everyone stares at the both of you. Suppressing a snicker you pick up a bag of chips and continue shopping.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About two years ago the monster in this universe has been free and they wasted no time learning and developing bonds with humans. As their bonds grew so did the curiosity, and soon monsters not only learned about human culture but humans learned about monster culture. More specifically the echo flowers, a tool useful for evidence and crime or if you just like gardening. Humming along to your favorite sound a large fart rips from it and you flinch and lose balance.

Seconds later another flower echos the remains of a joke. Grunting and lifting yourself up you approach the plant carefully. "why did the bicycle fall over" *comical beat of silence* "because it was too tired" Welp, looks like you know the culprit. Weaving your way through the garden more horrible jokes blast from the flowers that once held songs from Fall out boy, Calvin Harris, and Melanie Martinez.

"What do you call bees that produce milk?"  
"boo-bies" *snicker*  
"Why does snoop dog use an umbrella?"  
"for drizzle"  
"How does a squid go into battle?"  
"well-armed"

You dont know whether to laugh or cry a you spot your platonic soulmate snickering inside a newspaper that hid a sketch book inside. You snicker and watch as he tries to stop laughing as the book and newspaper falls out of his hands. Looks like someone is doing the dishes tonight.

 

        The time is somewhere in the morning, a time that no sane person would ever be awake at. Sipping at your drink, you look at the sky an sigh. Ink raises a questioning eyebrow but goes back to his drawing. "Sometimes i cant believe your here" Ink snickers "One drink in and your already drunk as a skunk" Scoffing you sit up "No im being serious, I never expected to have such a good friend with me"

 

        The skeleton pouts and throws an arm around you "Dont do yourself in like that kid" In response to this you blow a big rasberry and he cringes as it gets on his face. "Serious talk though, having such a great person always around me, yknow? It makes me feel like shit" Finally, Ink put down the sketchbook to look you in the eyes. He doesnt need to say anything because his star-shaped eyes say everything. You sigh and lean on his shoulder, accepting defeat. "You never let me win" Ink just shrugs and shoves a picture in your face. How cute, it a sketch of you.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

        It's four in the morning, and your surrounded by take out and a very bright screen. An angry grunt comes from the skeleton right next to you. Oh yeah that as well, snickering as the 12th place mariokart music plays as he rages. Currently game night is going well, considering that it took 1 hour just to teach the skeleton how to play. Selecting rainbow road, choosing to ignore the glare on the side of your head. It's a miracle your tv didnt break at the end of the night


	2. Ice cream and screams

Currently Ink and you are sitting on the couch eating ice cream watching your favorite show. Your eyes light up as your favorite part comes on, looking over to Sans to see if hes watching only to find him snoring away. Letting out an aggrivated huff, you sit up from the couch and poke his face. More snoring. Clearly this isnt working, you think as you observe the dozing skele. Maybe you can take revenge? Smirking you rub your hands together in a threatning way.

 

You observe the skeleton and slowly poke the ridge of his mouth. Huh, you expected something more rougher, but its actually really smooth. Casually you drag a thumb across his teeth and flinch as his mouth opens and the morning breath reaches your nose. Instantly cringing you spot the ice cream on the table. Heh, score.

Grabbing the spoon you scoop up some ice cream and drop it in his mouth. To your surprise he doesnt wake up, welp looks like its time to add another scoop. Scoop and drop, scoop and drop, scoop and drop. You shriek as a wet substance touches you knee. Picking it up, you look at you finger and lick it. Hmm, sweet ice cream. WAIT. Looking at Ink you see the ice cream dripping out on the couch and your knee. Ugh Sans, you suck.

A few hour later your cleaning up the couch and apologising to a skeleton holding his hands to his head because of and intense brain freeze.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Undyne no

Hanging out with Undyne (classic) is fun. She put passion into everything she does and sometimes, you tire out just from looking at her weights. Nevertheless you have fun anyways. Today Ink has joined because apperently his nemisis is dealing with someone else, so now its just Undyne, you and him. Sipping a drink and chewing on chili cheese fries at Grillbys. Papyrus was supposed to come as well, but you had a suspicion that he didnt show up because he calls the restraunt 'THAT HIDEOUS GREASE TRAP' Too bad, you think as you savor the mouth burning cheesy fries.

You incline into a relaxing position and regret it immedietly as a pained moan escapes you. Man, Ink gave you a workout yesterday after he recovered from his brain freeze. Running from Universe to universe always tired you out, especially when a mad skeleton is at your heels. Undyne looks over in confusion while Sans hides in his scarf. "You alright, punk?" After a few stretches you answer "Yeah, im alright but my legs and everything are super sore." All of a sudden her eyes light up in excitment and glee. 

 

"Hahahaha i have to text Alphys this punk." the fish snickers and types out a message presumably to said wife. You tilt your head, what would Undyne find so funny about being chased around by a skeleton? After the mental image pops in your head you snicker before you catch Sans gesturing. He was sliding his hand across his neck in a panicked motion and shaking his head profusly. Huh, weird. 

Undyne cackles up "Man i thought you two love nerd were never gonna lock it down, but i guess I owe someone a twenty!" Her phone pings rapidly while Sans is face palming in agony. "What's wrong, Sans?" He gestures you to lean an ear to his mouth. In a hushed and embarrassed tone he says ".....She thinks we.....y'know....had the thing you have when..." At this point he reduced his speech to mumbling but you had enough to make sense out of it. 

Blushing like a tomato you wave your hand around in a frantic manner. "No, no no no it's not like that, I swear!" Undyne laughs loudly and bangs on the table repeativly catching the attention of nearby customers. "No duh, I know you guys better than that! I just wanted to see both of your guys reactions!"


End file.
